Conventional multi-spectral electro-optical sensors that include a LADAR system generally use separate apertures for the LADAR system. For example, a separate transmit aperture may be used for the LADAR system, or a separate receive aperture may be used for the LADAR system. As a result, these conventional sensor systems tend to be less compact and less lightweight making them less suitable for applications requiring compact and lightweight sensor systems. As threats, such as ballistic missile threats, continue to evolve in complexity and performance, so does the need for multi-spectral sensor systems to detect and discriminate these threats.
Thus, there are general needs for compact and lightweight multi-spectral electro-optical sensors. There are also needs for compact and lightweight multi-spectral sensor systems suitable for use on space-based sensors and interceptors. There are also needs for compact and lightweight multi-spectral sensor systems to detect and discriminate ballistic missile threats.